1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a keyboard, and particularly, to an external touch keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screens are widely used in electronic devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers. In use, a user only needs to touch the screen to bring up a virtual keyboard, and enter information simply by touching the virtual keyboard. However, the virtual keyboard takes up a large area of the touch panel. Thus, it is inconvenient to use.
To solve the above-described problem, an external touch keyboard is equipped with the electronic device. The external touch keyboard includes a drive circuit, a conversion circuit, and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display. The conversion circuit can switch the external touch keyboard from a virtual keyboard mode to a handwriting mode. The drive circuit drives the OLED display in the virtual keyboard or the handwriting mode according to a control signal of the conversion circuit. However, the external touch keyboard generally has a relatively complex structure and a high manufacturing cost. Furthermore, the OLED display has high power consumption.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.